The Future Ends Another Day
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: U.A. Em 2318 a população mundial está sem esperança, lutando contra si mesma e um grupo de mutantes que em tempos já foram humanos. O Planeta Gaia está separado por ideias, mas unido na esperança de um futuro melhor. E Duo espera por salvação *Yaoi Lemon*


_Anime: Gundam Wing_

_Advertências: __**Yaoi**__ e __**Lemon**__; UA_

_Casais: 1x2x1 / 1x5x1 / 3x4 … _

Gundam Wing e os seus personagens não são meus. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, é apenas para a autora vazar a criatividade escrevendo em vez de fazer mais cortes de cabelos estranhos… O.o

_Eu sonhei com com uma cena que deu origem a essa fic na noite de 8 de Junho de 2008._

_E ela começou a ser escrita nesse mesmo dia. _

_Vamos ver se quando eu a acabar já estamos no mesmo ano em q se passa a fic… __O.o_

* * *

_U. A._

_**The Future Ends Another Day**_

_**by Kiara Sallkys**_

* * *

_**Resenha**_

Em 2290, o Planeta Gaia começa a enfrentar sérios problemas ambientais. A camada de ozono está cada vez mais fraca e devido ao degelo dos glaciares, o nível médio do mar sobe e inunda vários países costeiros. A temperatura aumenta drasticamente, secando rios e lagos e tornando o solo infertil, prejudicando a agricultura, comprometendo a produção de frutas e vegetais e, por sua vez, a alimentação dos animais.

Muitas pessoas não tem condições para comprar comida ou água potável, porque estas são os bens mais caros do mercado e passam fome, acabando por ficar desnutridas e com uma fraca resistência a doenças.

Para além dos problemas alimentares, a saúde da população também está ameaçada por novas estirpes de vírus multi-resistentes que aparecem rapidamente por toda a parte. Cerca de 20 por cento da população mundial já morreu e outras 20 por cento estão infectadas com os vírus e á beira da morte. Das crianças que nascem, poucas conseguem sobreviver aos primeiros meses, devido á falta de alimentação que as classes sociais mais baixas e médias enfrentam.

Vários países entraram em conflito, disputando bens de primeira necessidade, e em vez de se unirem frente á desgraça que afecta todo o Mundo, acabam por se separar ainda mais a começar a 4º Guerra Mundial.

Em 2310, frente á destruição de quase metade do Planeta e da morte de dois quintos da população, devido á guerra, á fome e ás doenças, as distinções entre países são eliminadas e se juntam com um só continente. Fornando no total os cinco continentes de Gaia: Tione, Mimas, Oberon, Nereide e Caronte. Todos os continentes falam a mesma língua.

Contudo, apenas Mimas assina um Tratado de Paz com os restantes continentes e expressa a sua vontade de terminar a guerra, em 2311, apesar de ter sido o continente que menos se envolveu em batalhas. Os outros quatro continentes continuam com a desavença e não mostram intenção de parar tão cedo.

Em 2313, Tione lança um ataque nuclear em Caronte, destruindo mais de 40 por cento do continente, deixando uma grande área sujeita aos perigos de radiações. Poucos meses antes desse ataque, começaram a ser administradas vacinas que criam imunidade aos vírus mortíferos que continuam a fazer milhares de mortos todos os anos e que foram elaboradas por dois cientistas Carontianos, dado que o continente não tinha condições de pagar pelas vacinas feitas em Mimas. Contudo, as pessoas vacianadas que foram, posteriormente, sujeitas á radiação começam a apresentar mutações físicas com base no DNA de animais selvagens que fora usado na elaboração da vacina por essas mesmas espécies serem as poucas que não eram afectadas pelos vírus: répteis, insectos e alguns mamíferos.

Assim, Caronte começa a ter problemas dentro das suas próprias fronteiras, ao ter de isolar as pessoas infectadas por estas serem violentas e algumas já terem dados indícios de canibalismo e comportamento animal. Os mutantes são isolados na zona de radiação pelo Governo de Caronte, na esperança que não sobrevivam.

Em 2316, Oberon e Nereide formam uma aliança e atacam Caronte, que sem a mínima chance de resistir ao ataque duplo, é completamente destruído e os sobreviventes rendem-se aos soldados da aliança Oberon-Nereide. Durante este ataque, as barreiras que isolavam os mutantes foram furadas e eles espalharam-se pelos subterrâneos de Caronte, mais deformados e parecidos com animais que nunca.

Quando os soldados de Nereides e Oberones descobrem sobre os monstros existentes em Caronte, evacuam as suas tropas e deixam a população Carontiana á sua sorte. E Caronte é dada com Zona Morta.

Restando apenas Tione e a Aliança Oberon-Nereida em Guerra.

O.o.O

**Tione**: É o continente de maiores dimensões e situa-se, geograficamente, a Sul. O seu clima é quente e seco. Economicamente é o continente em melhores condições e a sua tecnologia é a mais avançada. O seu exército é o mais bem equipado, os seus ataques aéreos são um pesadelo para os seus inimigos e é o único continente que possui armas nucleares. Possui uma ligação por terra, na zona Norte do continente, com Oberon, que está bloqueada e fortemente vigiada. 42 por cento da área de Tione está reduzida a cinzas por causa dos ataques.

Os seus habitantes são chamados de Tioneses. A sua bandeira é composta por duas faixas verticais, uma branca, do lado esquerdo, e outra azul clara, do lado direito. Ao centro possui quinze estrelas douradas representando os antigos países. O uniforme dos seus soldados é azul escuro com detalhes em azul claro.

Tione é governada pelo Presidente Odin Lowen.

**Mimas:** É o segundo maior continente e o único que está neutro na guerra. Está completamente cercado de água, por isso não tem ligação por terra com nenhum continente, apenas uns antigos túneis submarinhos que deixaram de ser usados e que ligavam Mimas com Caronte e com Oberon. Apesar de se manter á parte das divergências, Mimas, aceitou receber qualquer refugiado de outro continente que queira protecção. Fornece, igualmente para todos os outros continentes, alimentos frescos, como legumes e frutas, água doce e, também, apoio médico. A sua economia depende essencialmente do mercado e é o continente com o menor número de doentes. Tem uma tecnologia avançada, mas não chega aos pés de Tione. Contudo, os melhores cientistas habitam em Mimas e a maior parte das vacinas contra os vários vírus existentes são desenvolvidas por eles. Distingue-se pelos seus edifícios intactos e pelos seus belos jardins suspensos que permanecem intocáveis, ao contrário dos outros continentes em que está tudo destruído.

Os seus habitantes são chamados de Mimanes. A sua bandeira é composta por duas faixas horizontais, a de cima é amarela e a de baixo é azul clara. No canto superior esquerdo tem o desenho de Mimas em verde. Quando Mimas estava em guerra, os seus soldados vestiam um uniforme cinzento escuro, com detalhes azuis.

Mimas é governada pelo Príncipe Quatre R. Winner.

**Oberon:** Situa-se a Norte, geograficamente, e grande parte do seu território está coberto de gelo, praticamente o único depósito glaciar ainda existente em Gaia. O seu relevo é montanhoso e o seu clima é frio, chove frequentemente. Os soldados deste continente são conhecidos pela sua grande resistência física e por possuirem uma frota invensível. Oberon tem cerca de 58 por cento da sua superficie destruída e a maior parte da população abandonou as suas casas e partiu para as terras geladas e inférteis do Norte, que não são alvo de ataques.

Os seus habitantes são designados por Oberones. A sua bandeira é branca e vermelha com 3 faixas horizontais de cada cor e uma águia negra ao centro. Os seus soldados envergam uma farda castanha com detalhes em vermelho escuro.

Oberon é governado pelo Príncipe Zechs Peacecraft e pela sua irmã, a Princesa Relena Peacecraft.

**Nereide:** Possui a maior reserva de água potável, juntamente com Oberon, e um grande armazenamente de alimentos frescos. A quantidade e qualidade do seu armamento só é superado por Tione. Tem uma extensa ligação por terra com Oberon. É o continente que sofreu menos danos em comparação com os restantes que entraram na guerra, _apenas_ 37 por cento está destruído. Essa destruição foi feita, na sua maioria, com o ataque nuclear de Tione em 2208, desde então toda a zona atingida está isolada. Não se conhece nenhum caso de mutação nas pessoas das proximidades da área radioactiva, mas face á descoberta dos mutantes existentes em Caronte, o Governo de Nereide está recolhendo informações.

A sua população é chamada de Nereides. A sua bandeira é verde, branca e azul, em três faixas verticais. Os seus soldados vestem um uniforme verde escuro, com detalhes em branco.

Nereide é governada pelo Rei Treize Krushenada.

**Caronte:** O continente mais pequeno e também cercado pelo oceano, situa-se perto de Mimas, mas mais para Norte. Foi completamente destruido com o ataque duplo de Oberon e Nereida. A sua reduzida população está apavorada com a ideia dos mutantes não estarem mais isolados e tenta chegar a Mimas seguindo pelos túneis submarinhos que correm o risco de desmoronar a qualquer momento, pela falta de manutenção, e serem inundados. Contudo, acabam por descobrir que o túnel que ligava Mimas e Caronte está bloquedo e a sua única esperança está no túnel que ligava Caronte com Tione.

Os seus habitantes são chamados de Carontianos. E a sua bandeira é vermelha com uma cruz branca em todo o comprimento. Os seus soldados vestiam uma farda totalmente negra, com detalhes em vermelho e branco.

Caronte era governada pelo Príncipe Solo Maxwell, mas está desaparecido, tal como o seu irmão, desde o ataque de Oberon e Nereide.

**Continua…**

* * *

**N/A: Não, eu não mudei de ideias… **Essa fic não era para ser postada agora, mas como eu tinha de confirmar se o microsoft office 2007 é compatível com o site, sem alterar todas as configurações, tinha de fazer um teste antes, para saber se teria de fazer sei-lá-o-quê para escrever com outro programa e ter tempo para isso. Esta fic foi a escolhida para cobaia. Se estão a ler a fic é porque o site aceita o word 2007 n.n Para quem nauh sabia...

_O Planeta Gaia __**é**__, na verdade,__ a Terra, apenas com uma identidade falsa. (XD) Dado os acontecimentos mundiais e as crises que vários países enfrentam, decidi não citar locais, países ou continentes existentes, por isso criei uma Outra Terra num Universo Paralelo ao da Nossa Terra. Assim surgiu Gaia e os seus cinco continentes! Não tenten comparar Tione, Mimas, Oberon, Nereide e Caronte á América, Ásia, Europa, África ou Oceania._

Eu fiz um esboço de como seria a disposição geografica de Gaia. Se alguem estiver interessado, me diga e deixe o contacto para enviar… Mas não esperem uma coisa muito artistica!!

_Tione, Mimas, Oberon, Nereida e Caronte são Luas (Satélites Naturais) de Jupiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno e Plutão, respectivamente. _

_Gaia, segundo a mitologia, era a Deusa de Terra. _Daí ter sido o nome escolhido para este Planeta homólogo da Terra.

O título inicial seria A New World… mas o meu vizinho do lado começou a ouvir a música Die Another Day da Madonna em altos berros e já se sabe nehhh…

Reviews sauh muito bem vindas!

**Kiara-chan**


End file.
